Daniella Black and The Goblet of Fire
by chelsearizzoli24
Summary: The Goblet of Fire, a magical object that selects the participants for the tournament, selects Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. An unexpected fourth name revealed to be Harry Potter, who professes his innocence to Albus Dumbledore that he did not place his name there. The majority of students in the school believe Harry entered himself.
1. Chapter 1

Film/Book is Goblet of Fire.

• **I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Daniella Black. She is my own character from my imagination. So please don't steal her. However everything belongs to J.K Rowling.•**

Daniella Black wakes up in her usual room at the Burrow. She hears feet pondering to her bed room door. A knock hatches on her door.

 _"Daniella, are up?"_

She hears the sweet voice of Mrs Weasley.

 _"Yes, Mrs Weasley."_

She replies sitting up.

Mrs Weasley walks into the room. She opens Daniella's curtains. Daniella looks around and sees the clothes she put out yesterday night.

 _"Right. Go and get dress. Arthur will be waiting down in the living room for, Daniella."_

Mrs Weasley says with a soft smile as Daniella grabs her clothes and heads off towards the bathroom.

 _"Oh and Daniella. Have some fun."_

Mrs Weasley says to the young girl with a smile.

 _"I will, don't you worry."_

Daniella says.

She rushes to the bathroom and gets changed into her clothes. She does her makeup and rushes back to her room to get her bag. She then runs back downstairs.

She sees Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George. She blushes when she sees Fred staring at her. Yes, Daniella Black has a crush on Fred Weasley, come on. Who doesn't have a crush on him or his twin brother.

Mr Weasley gives Daniella a smile which she returns. She stands next to Hermione and Ginny.

 _"Well, look whose up."_

Ginny says with a smile.

 _"Be quiet."_

Daniella says with a smile.

 _"You excited."_

Hermione asks her.

 _"Hell yes."_

Daniella replies.

 _"Daniella Marië Black, language."_

Mrs Weasley says.

 _"Sorry."_

Daniella says sheepishly.

Ron and Harry join them after 5 minutes. Then they are all off out the door. Mrs Weasley waves goodbye to them and got on with the house.

Hermione, Ginny and Daniella were walking in front of Harry and Ron. They were talking about girls things as well as school.

 _"Hey Dad, where are we going?"_

Ron shouts.

 _"Haven't the foggiest. Keep up."_

Mr Weasley replies.

Daniella keeps on chucking small stones at Fred and George's back. When they turn around all three girls are talking. Next thing they see Mr Weasley waving at some man.

 _"Arthur! It's about time, son."_

The man shouts at Mr Weasley.

 _"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggiry, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry. And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right."_

Mr Weasley says looking behind him.

 _"Yes, sir."_

Cedric replies

Daniella smiles at the man she turns her attention to the boy that has just fell from the tree. She sees Fred and George smirk at her. She just raises an eyebrow at them.

 _"This way."_

Cedric says.

Daniella walks with Fred and George this time. They all begin to talk about random stuff like pranks and Quidditch. But who they thought will win the Quidditch World Cup. Fred and George go for Ireland while Daniella goes for the Bulgaria.

When they get to the portkey, Daniella feels tired and warn out. But that's what you get when you wake up at half 5 in morning to go to a Quidditch Final.

 _"Yes, it's just over there."_

Amos says.

Daniella hold onto George's arm to help herself up the hill. When they get there Hermione and Ginny laugh at her face.

 _"It's not funny."_

Daniella says as holds onto the boot.

 _"Harry!"_

Mr Weasley shouts.

Everyone holds onto tightly as the boot takes them somewhere else. Daniella holds on for dear life.

 _"Let go kids."_

Mr Weasley says.

 _"What?"_

Hermione and Daniella exclaim.

 _"Let go."_

He repeats.

They all let go and they all start screaming or yelling. After 10 seconds they land on soil.

 _"Ow. Oh my godric. We're on land."_

Daniella says hugging the ground.

 _"Dani, what on earth are you doing?"_

Hermione asks her friend.

 _"N-nothing."_ Daniella stutters as she gets to her feet.

Daniella walks with Harry up the hill, they see a field covered in witches and wizards wearing either red for the Bulgarians or Green and white for the Irish. Daniella runs over to Hermione and Ginny.

The three girls giggle out of excitement, they had to duck due to two wizards flying on their broomsticks.

 _"Idiots."_ Daniella mutters under her breath.

 _"Parting of the ways, I think, old chap."_

Amos says to Arthur.

 _"See you at the match."_

Arthur says to Amos.

 _"See you."_

Amos says to Arthur.

 _"See you later, Cedric."_

The twins say in unison.

The group part ways from Amos and Cedric. The teens all follow Arthur to their tent. Fred and George looked at each other with confusion in their minds. Even Ginny, Daniella and Hermione share the same looks with each other.

They follow Arthur into the tent. Ginny, Hermione and Daniella race towards the bed. Ron goes towards the fridge. Fred and George go to the table while Harry looks around in awe at everything.

 _"Girls, choose who gets the single bed whose having the bunk bed and then unpack. Ron, get out of the kitchen. We're all hungry."_

Arthur says walking around.

 _"Yeah, get out of the kitchen, Ron!"_

Fred and George say in unison.

 _"Feet off the table."_

Arthur says to the twins.

 _"Feet off the table."_

The twins repeat again.

Harry looks around the room in awe. Hermione and Ginny wander about the tent while Daniella lays on her bed. She digs through her bag and finds her diary. She begins to write about the beginning of the day.

 _"Daniella, it's time to go to the match."_

Arthur shouts across the tent.

 _"I'm coming."_

She replies grabbing her camera and her bag.

She walks with Fred and George who talk Daniella to death. She sees Cedric and smiles at him. He joins in with talking Daniella to death.

 _"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?"_

Ron asks his father.

 _"Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know."_

Lucius Malfoy interrupts.

Daniella rolls her eyes at him. She stands next to George who seems to be glaring at Draco. Daniella began to yawn at Lucius talking. She begins to follow George up the steps.

When Lucius walks away, Daniella began to do an impression of him. George and Ron begin to laugh at it. They get to their seats. Ginny and Hermione drag Daniella away form Fred and George who pout at the three girls.

Cedric begins to laugh when the twins begin fake crying. Daniella just winks at them both and they turned away. Ginny and Hermione laugh at the two teens.

After they get comfortable the Irish zoom across their heads.

 _"It's the Irish. There's Troy."_

George shouts.

 _"And Mullet!"_

Fred says.

 _"And Moran."_

George continues.

The Irish set off fireworks which led into the shape of a leprechaun. Daniella smiles up at the sky. She cheers along with everyone else. Then arrive the Bulgarians.

 _"Who's that?"_

Ginny asks her two older siblings.

 _"That, sis, is the best Seeker in the world."_

George answers her question.

The whole of clan sit and watch as Viktor Krum begins to show off in front of everyone.

 _"Good evening! As Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd World Cup. Let the match begin."_

Cornelius Fudge says as he lets the match begins.

After a lot of cheering and booing, the Irish won the World Cup. Fred, George, Ron and Harry were celebrating that the Irish won.

Daniella sits next Hermione on the steps. Daniella is writing in her diary as the four teen boys celebrate, however, that was short lived as Arthur came running into the tent.

 _"Stop! Stop it."_

Arthur says breaking up the pillow fight between George and Ron.

 _"It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now!"_

Arthur says as he grabs ahold of Ginny's arm.

They all walk out of the tent when they do it was like world war 3 had just hit. People were running in different directions, fires were everywhere. Daniella stood next George as it also happens. George grabs Daniella hand.

 _"Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility."_

Arthur says to the twins.

They all begin to run together. Harry, however, got spilt up from the group. Daniella notices that he is gone.

 _"Where's Harry?"_

Daniella asks as they reach the Portkey.

 _"I-I don't know."_

Fred says.

Daniella begins to run back towards the camp. She hears the rest shouting for her. Hermione and Ron run after her. They all begin to shout Harry's name.

The camp site was full of smoke and tents burnt. Daniella looked around and was shocked at the damaged which was caused.

They find him getting up from the ground. Daniella gives him a hug and he hugs back.

 _"We've been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you, mate."_

Ron says as they reached him.

 _"What is that?"_

Harry questions his friends.

They all turned around at the swooshing sound of people apparting. They all get down when the people shout 'Stupefy.' Arthur Weasley stops them from harming his son and his son's friends.

 _"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Daniella, you all right?"_

Arthur asks them all.

 _"We came back for Harry."_

Ron says to his father.

 _"Which of you conjured it?"_

One of the men ask the four teens.

 _"Crouch, you can't possi-"_

Arthur starts.

 _"Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime."_

Barty Crouch, Snr exclaim.

 _"Crime?"_

Harry questions Barty.

 _"Barty! They're just kids."_

Arthur tells him.

 _"What crime?"_

Harry questions again.

 _"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's his mark."_

Hermione tells Harry.

 _"What, Voldemort? Those people tonight, in the masks, they're his too, aren't they? His followers."_

Harry asks.

 _"Yeah. Death eaters."_

Arthur replies.

 _"Follow me."_

Barty says to his people.

There was a slight pause before Harrry mentioned that he saw a man. Daniella was holding onto Hermione for support.

 _"A man, Harry? Who?"_

Arthur questions the young boy.

 _"I don't know."_

Harry replies.

 **First chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. Comment below how feel about Daniella so far. Tell me if you like her or you don't like her. Also which twin would like her to go with Fred or George.**


	2. Chapter 2

• **I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Daniella Black. She is my own character from my imagination. So please don't steal her. However everything belongs to J.K Rowling.•**

Daniella sits with Harry, Ron and Hermione in there normal compartment on the the Hogwarts Train. Daniella is reading a book which Hermione borrowed to her. Hermione is reading The Daily Profit.

 _"Anything from the trolley?"_

The trolley lady says walking pass the foursomes compartment.

 _"Anything from the trolley, dears."_

She asks.

Daniella grabs her money from her bag and asks for 2 Chocolate Frogs and a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. She gives the trolley lady the money and sits back down.

 _"This is horrible."_

Hermione says after reading an article from the newspaper.

 _"How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or...?"_

 _Hermione asks the other three._

 _"Loads, according to dad. That's what worries them so much. Happened right under their noses."_

Ron says as Harry starts scratching at his scar.

 _"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar."_

Hermione asks Harry.

Daniella looks up from her book and sees Harry nodding. Daniella starts stroking Hedwig as she puts the book back into her bag. She grabs her bag and makes her way towards the toilets.

 _"Where are you going?"_

Harry asks peaking out of the door.

 _"I'm going for a slash. Do you want to join me?"_

Daniella replies as she hears Ron and Hermione giggle.

 _"No!"_

Harry replies quickly.

 _"That's what I thought."_

Daniella says with a smirk as turns back around.

Daniella walks to the bathroom and does her business. She washes her hands and makes her way back to the compartment. She then hears the unmistakable voices of Fred, George and Angelina.

Angelina Johnson is Daniella's best friend. Angelina always sticks up for Daniella when Malfoy tries to act all cocky and immature towards Daniella.

 _"Hello, trouble."_

Angelina says to Daniella with a smirk.

 _"Hello, triple trouble."_

Daniella replies.

 _"Where have you just been?"_

Fred asks his younger friend.

 _"For a toilet. Harry asked where I was going too, so I replied with going for slash and asked if he wanted to go with me."_

Daniella explains with a laugh.

 _"Speaking of which. I best get back before Hermione goes all crazy. See you later."_

Daniella says with a wave.

 _"Bye, Dani."_

All three of them say.

Daniella makes her way back to the compartment and sits down beside Hedwig again. Harry smiles softly at his best friend. They begin talking again.

When they arrive at Hogsmeade Station, they took the carriages to the school. They are walking over the bridge when they see a carriage flying over the bridge. Hermione and Daniella look in awe at the carriage flying.

Hagrid is standing trying to navigate the unicorns to land. Daniella and Ron begin laughing at Hagrid moving away from the carriage.

 _"Well, there's something you don't see everyday."_

Fred says to his sister and brother.

At the welcoming feast:

 _"Well, now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year... but home to some very special guests as well."_

Dumbledore says.

 _"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..."_

Dumbledore starts.

 _"Oh, here comes Flinch. Oh and he finishes first place. That's all we've got time for today at Hogwarts Olympics, folks."_

Daniella whispers to Ginny, Pamda and Parvati.

All four girls to themselves after Daniella says this. It wasn't long till the full table was in giggles after she said it. They all stop as Professor McGongall gives them a stare.

 _"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say... these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming... the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."_

Dumbledore says as the doors open up to reveal girls dressed in blue.

The girls begin walking down the Great Hall. Daniella seems to be in awe of the girls. She wishes she was at that school just so that she could have the boys looking at her the way their looking at these girls right now.

 _"Bloody hell."_

Ron says as he stares at the girls.

 _"Blimey. That's one big woman."_

Seamed says to Ron as he pats him on the shoulder.

Everyone begins to clap for the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons. Expect for Hermione and Ginny who clap morbidly.

 _"And now our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."_

Dumbledore says.

The doors open for a second time. In come young men with sticks which bang on the floor. The men run up towards Dumbledore, then in comes two other men and their headteacher. Viktor Krum is one of the young men.

Daniella and Ron gasp when they see him. They didn't think they'd see him in the flesh at their own school. Everyone looked in awe at the Bulgarian Seeker.

One of the young men blow from a fire stick and out came a dragon. Daniella stares as she sees the Bulgarian Headteacher shake hands with Dumbledore.

After the introductions, everyone began eating. Daniella fills her plate up and begins eating. After their feast it was time for pudding during this time, Dumbledore began explaining what was going to happen this year.

 _"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr Bartemius Crouch."_

Dumbledore explains to all of the students who are seated inside to The Great Hall.

As Mr Crouch begins to make his way to where Dumbledore is, the Great Hall begins to flood with Lightning and Thunder. All the students begin to panic as this happens. But a new professor by the name of Mad-eye Moody puts a stop to it.

 _"Bloody hell. It's Mad-Eye Moody."_

Ron says to his four friends.

 _"Alastair Moody? The Auror."_

Hermione questions Ron."

 _"Auror?"_

Dean Thomas asks.

 _"Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him."_

Ron replies.

 _"He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days."_

He adds.

Everyone watches in awe as they see their Headmaster shakes Mad-Eye's hand. They both seem to talk briefly but then Mad-Eye goes into a corner and begins to drink something out his flask.

 _"What's that he's drinking, do you suppose?"_

Seamus asks his two friends sitting across from him.

 _"I don't know, but I don't think it's pumpkin juice."_

Harry answers.

When Mr Crouch reaches the podium, Daniella begins eating again. She listens as the rules are explained.

 _"After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."_

Mr Crouch explains to the entire hall.

 _"That's rubbish!"_

Fred and George shout towards Mr Crouch.

 _"Silence!"_

Dumbledore shouts at the students.

Dumbledore begins to open up The Goblet of Fire. Everyone stares at The Goblet in awe.

 _"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."_

Dumbledore announces.


	3. Chapter 3

• **I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Daniella Black. She is my own character from my imagination. So please don't steal her. However everything belongs to J.K Rowling.•**

The beginning of the next morning, Daniella and Hermione are were walking to their next class which is DATDA with Mad-Eye Moody.

When they enter the class, Daniella places herself next to Seamus. He smiles at her with his normal smile.

 _"How you doing, cheeky?"_

Daniella asks him.

 _"I'm fine! How was your holiday?"_

He asks in his usual cheery Irish accent.

 _"It was alright. You happy that Ireland won at The Quidditch World Cup."_

She replies.

 _"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be?"_

 _He questions her._

As she was about to reply, Mad Eye Moody walks in. The whole classroom goes quiet. Malfoy looks like he's about to pee himself.

 _"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror. Ministry malcontent and your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end."_

Mad-Eye explains to Harry and Daniella's class.

 _"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first which if you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"_

Moody asks the class.

 _"Three, sir."_

Hermione shouts out.

 _"And they are so named?"_

He asks her.

 _"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will-"_

Hermione explains.

 _"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct."_

Mad eye finishes for her.

 _"The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum beside the underside of you desk, Mr Finnigan!"_

Mad Eye shouts.

 _"No way. The old codger can see out the back of his head."_

Seamus says to Daniella.

Daniella and Seamus duck when Mad Eye throws something towards them. Daniella squeals. The rest of the class look shocked at their new professors behaviour.

 _"And hear across classrooms. So which curse shall we see first? Weasley!"_

Moody says.

 _"Yes!"_

Ron answers timidly.

 _"Stand. Give us a curse."_

Moody whispers the last part as Ron stands up.

 _"Well, my dad did tell me about one."_

Ron replies, Mad Eye nods.

 _"The Imperius Curse."_

Ron says.

 _"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."_

Mad Eye explains.

Mad Eye moves to the front of the class. Daniella looked towards Ron who sits back down. She then notices Mad Eye grabbing a spider from a jar.

 _"Engirgio. Imperio!"_

He says as he lifts it up.

Mad Eye makes the spider jump onto Dean's and Neville's desk. It then jumps onto Crabbe's head, who whimpers. He then makes it go onto Parvati's hand. She squeals as she tries to get it off of her.

Mad Eye makes the spider hover over Ron. He then drops the spider onto Ron's head. He then places the spider onto Draco's face for laughing at Ron's face.

 _"Talented, isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window? Drown herself?"_

Mad Eye asks the class as they fall silent.

 _"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another."_

Mad Eye encourages the class.

Neville, slowly, lifts his hand up. No one notice's it expect for Mad-Eye, who tells him to stand up.

 _"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology."_

Mad-Eye says.

 _"There's the... The Cruciatus Curse."_

Neville says timidly.

 _"Correct, correct. Come, come. Particularly nasty."_

Mad Eye says as Neville follows him with a nervous look on his face.

 _"The torture curse. Crucio."_

Mad Eye instructs.

Squealing can be heard from the spider. Daniella covers her eyes to stop herself from listening. Cause she knows that went through this curse. That is until Hermione tells Mad-Eye to stop.

 _"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable curse, Miss Granger."_

Mad Eye says to Hermione, who shakes her head to stop the tears.

 _"No? Avada Kedava."_

Mad Eye says as he kills the spider. Daniella looks at her teacher in shock and disbelief.

 _"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room."_

Mad Eye says as he limps forward to Harry's table.

Daniella stares at Harry as Moody tells of what happens when you perform on the curses. When Moody dismissed the class, Daniella runs out the class. Daniella walks towards the great hall for her free period.

Hermione sits next to Daniella taking out her book. Harry and Ron were wondering about the hall with nothing better to do. Well that's till Cedric Diggory came into the room to put his name into the Goblet.

Daniella looks up from her book as she sees Cedric entering the room. Hermione looks as well. Daniella waves at Hannah Abbott, who smiles at Daniella.

When Cedric puts his name, he winks at Daniella. She blushes a very red colour. Hermione and Hannah laugh at Daniella's face after he winks.

 _"Well someone has a crush."_

Hermione says.

 _" I don't!"_

Daniella replies.

 _"Come on. Your face turned red. That's got a be a sign."_

Hermione says.

 _"I don't like him. I like Fred."_

Daniella whispers the last part.

 _"I know but he looks comfortable with Angelina right now. So if he asks her out then you're screwed."_

Hermione explains.

 _"Oh be quiet."_

Daniella replies with a small smile on her face.

Their peace is interrupted by Fred and George Weasley. The twins come bursting in with smiles on their faces and test tubes in their hands.

 _"Wonder, what dumb and dumber are planning?"_

Daniella says.

 _"Well, lads, we've done it."_

George says.

 _"Cooked it up just this morning."_

Fred adds.

 _"It's not going to work."_

Hermione says bursting their bubble of fun.

 _"Oh, yeah."_

Fred says.

 _"And why is that, Granger?"_

George asks as Fred puts his chin on Daniella's shoulder which makes her go red.

 _"You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself."_

Hermione explains.

 _"So?"_

Fred asks her as he puts his head back onto Daniella's shoulder after lifting to see the line.

 _"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."_

Hermione explains again.

 _"But that's why it's so brilliant."_

Fred says.

 _"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted."_

George adds.

The twins get up and stand on the bench. Daniella moves to the other side of Hermione. Fred and George take the potion and jump across into the Aging Line.

They both begin to cheer as they make it into the line. They grab their pieces of parchment and throw it into the Goblet. They both high fives each other until they get thrown across the hall.

They sit up with a grey beard and grey hair. Daniella begins giggling at the sight of the two boys as old men.

 _"Hey, boys! Do you need a walking stick?"_

Daniella asks as the whole hall interrupts into laughter again.

Fred and George just glare at her. Even Hermione is laughing at the joke. Fred and George look at each other and begin chasing her.

Daniella runs out of the hall laughing. She runs up to the Hospital Wing and quickly tells Madame Pomfrey of what's happened. She sighs and when the twins appear they see her and Madame Pomfrey pointing at the beds.

Daniella then runs back out of the hospital wing and back to the Great Hall were Hermione, Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

 _"Those two make me laugh. Like seriously though. They make perfectly handsome old men."_

Daniella says with a giggle.


End file.
